CoH Accomplishment Badges
Overview Accomplishment Badges are attaned by completing tasks assigned by special heroes and contacts. Accomplishment Badges by Type Stature Badges * Negotiator for completing the Get the Clockwork out of the warehouse before the Skulls get involved mission from Tony Kord, Paula Dempsey, or Maurice Feldon * Spelunker for completing the Rescue Fortune Teller mission from Dr. Trevor Seaborn, Hugo Redding or Haley Philips * Plague Stopper for completing the Destroy Plague Containers mission from Olivia Chung, Dr. Ann-Marie Engles, Juliana Nehring or Pavel Garnier * Spirit Warrior for completing the Stop both Groups of Mystic Madmen mission from Cain Royce, Dr. Cheng or Piper Irving * Pwnz for completing the Retrieve Weapons From The Freakshow mission from Wilma Peterson, Andrew Fiore, Claire Childress, Hugh McDougal, Jake Kim or Vic Garland * Redeemer for completing the Speak to Alexander mini-arc from Ashwin Lannister or Laurie Pennington * Mystical Savior for completing the Track down the Pantheon and rescue the mystics mission from Laura Brunetti or Miriam Bloechl * Corrupter for completing the Rescue the law firm mission from Neal Kendrick or Tina Chung * War Wall Defender for completing the Rescue the engineers and prevent the Rikti from bringing down the force fields mission from Phillipa Meraux * The Doctor's Ally for completing the Investigate the hacker known as The Doctor mission from Gordon Stacy * Frontline for completing the Stop the Circle of Thorns from contacting an alternate world mission from Cadao Kestrel * Emancipator for completing the Investigate the psychic signal mission from Tina Macintyre * Meteorologist for completing the Defeat all foes in weather lab mission from Maxwell Christopher * Bodyguard for completing the Rescue Rikti negotiator quickly mission from Crimson * Agent for completing the Eliminate Marauder's Cell mission from Maria Jenkins. * Rescuer for completing the Rescue Penelope Yin's Father (Wu Yin) from the Lost mission from Penelope Yin Respecification Badges * Transmogrified for the first time any respec trial in Terra Volta is completed and the respec reward is chosen. Task Force Badges * Positron's Ally for completing Positron's task force: The Rule of Three * Synapse's Cohort for completing Synapse's task force: The Fall of the Clockwork King * Sister Psyche's Comrade for completing Sister Psyche's task force: Clamor and Destruction * Honorary Peacebringer for completing Moonfire's task force: The Kheldian War * Citadel's Assistant Badge for completing Citadel's task force: Citadel's Children * Cabalist for completing Katie Hannon's Task Force: A Tangled Plot * Manticore's Associate for completing Manticore's task force: Following Countess Crey * Numina's Compatriot for completing Numina's task force: Soul of the Woodsman * Portal Smasher for completing Dr. Quarerfield's task force: Explorers and Exploiters * Destroyer of Strength for completing Sara Moore's task force: The Legend of Ruladak * Protector of Kindness for completing Justin Augustine's task force: The Saga of Faathim * Slayer of Madness for completing Faathim the Kind's task force: The Saga of Lanaru Trial Badges * Burkholder's Bane for completing Ernesto Hess's trial: The MegaMech Cometh * Charmer for completing the Abandoned Sewers Trial * Liberator for completing the Eden Spire Trial * Transcendent for completing the The Cavern of Transcendence Trial Recluse's Victory Badges * Arachnophobic for defeating Lord Recluse in Recluse's Victory * Poltergeist for defeating Ghost Widow in Recluse's Victory * Sandblasted for defeating Scirocco in Recluse's Victory * Shark Hunter for defeating Captain Mako in Recluse's Victory * Wrangler for defeating Black Scorpion in Recluse's Victory * Justiciar for defeating all five Signature Villains in Recluse's Victory * Time Machinist for taking over 10 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Somewhere in Time for taking over 100 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Back from the Future for capturing 1000 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Agent for controlling 10 Heavies in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Spy for controlling 50 Heavies in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Soldier for controlling 250 Heavies in Recluse's Victory Accomplishment Badges How They Appear In-Game * Time Machinist for taking over 10 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Somewhere in Time for taking over 100 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Back from the Future for capturing 1000 pillboxes in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Agent for controlling 10 Heavies in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Spy for controlling 50 Heavies in Recluse's Victory * Temporal Soldier for controlling 250 Heavies in Recluse's Victory * Arachnophobic for defeating Lord Recluse in Recluse's Victory * Wrangler for defeating Black Scorpion in Recluse's Victory * Poltergeist for defeating Ghost Widow in Recluse's Victory * Sandblasted for defeating Scirocco in Recluse's Victory * Shark Hunter for defeating Captain Mako in Recluse's Victory * Justiciar for defeating all five Signature Villains in Recluse's Victory * Rescuer for completing the Rescue Penelope Yin's Father (Wu Yin) from the Lost mission from Penelope Yin * Burkholder's Bane for completing Ernesto Hess's trial: The MegaMech Cometh * Positron's Ally for completing Positron's task force: The Rule of Three * Synapse's Cohort for completing Synapse's task force: The Fall of the Clockwork King * Sister Psyche's Comrade for completing Sister Psyche's task force: Clamor and Destruction * Citadel's Assistant Badge for completing Citadel's task force: Citadel's Children * Manticore's Associate for completing Manticore's task force: Following Countess Crey * Numina's Compatriot for completing Numina's task force: Soul of the Woodsman * Liberator for completing the Eden Spire Trial * Transcendent for completing the The Cavern of Transcendence Trial * Transmogrified for completing any respec trial in Terra Volta and choosing the respec reward * Charmer for completing the Abandoned Sewers Trial * Negotiator for completing Stop Clockwork and Skulls Battle mission from Tony Kord or Paula Dempsey * Spelunker for completing the Rescue Fortune Teller mission * Plague Stopper for completing the Destroy Vahzilok Containers mission from Olivia Chung, Dr. Ann-Marie Engles, Juliana Nehring or Pavel Garnier * Spirit Warrior for stopping a war between the Banished Pantheon and the Circle of Thorns * Pwnz for arresting a higher ranking Freakshow member * Redeemer for negotiating the surrender of Alexander, a Warrior boss * Mystical Savior for saving a cabal of mystics from being used by the Banished Pantheon * Corrupter for preventing a Non-Aggression pact between the Circle of Thorns and Nemesis * War Wall Defender for foiling a plot to undermine the War Walls that protect Paragon City * The Doctor's Ally for uncovering the fate of Doctor Friedkin * Frontline for stopping a battle between the Circle of Thorns and the Oranbegans from another dimension * Emancipator for defeating the Psychic Clockwork King in an Alternate Dimension where he realized his true potential * Meteorologist for crushing Nemesis' weather controlling equipment. * Bodyguard for stopping the assassination of a Rikti peace negotiator * Agent for wiping out a cell of Marauder's forces right here in Paragon City. * Honorary Peacebringer for completing Moonfire's Task Force: The Kheldian War * Portal Smasher for completing Dr. Quaterfield's task force: Explorers and Exploiters * Destroyer of Strength for completing Sara Moore's task force: The Legend of Ruladak * Protector of Kindness for completing Justin Augustine's task force: The Saga of Faathim * Slayer of Madness for completing Faathim the Kind's task force: The Saga of Lanaru * Cabalist for completing Katie Hannon's Task Force: A Tangled Plot Notes Category:Badges